


An Old Friend

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Corpses, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Mystery, Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Michael was not having the ‘great day’ he promised himself last night.Then an old friend comes knocking
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character (Implied)
Kudos: 1





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> First post here leave me corrections in the comments

Time flies very fast, one minute you could be going to parties, drinking, and sleeping with anyone you want. The next you're working a job you hate living in the worst part of the city. 

Michael was not having the ‘great day’ he promised himself last night. He woke up feeling sick, tired, and sore. Blaming it on the; events of last night he-begrudgingly-got out of bed, and tried to have a nice day. But the world just LOVED him today. His car got a flat, in the middle of a rainstorm, forcing him to push his car to the nearest gas station to get tools and a new tire; then he had to try to fix the tire under the shabby, leaking roof of the station the pitter-patter of rain filling his ears and soaked his shirt. As he looked down at his oil, sweat, and rain stained shirt he submitted to the fact he would have to go back to get new clothes. It took about 30 minutes for him to get home, change his clothes, and get back to the road and by the time he did he was over an hour and twenty minutes late.

After hours of the mundane tasks that humanity call accounting, he crashed on his sofa content lying there for the rest of his days and watching Netflix, now what to watch was the question. How abo-

A frantic pounding upon his door stopped him from making his decision, sighing in frustration Michael dragged himself off the sofa and to the front door. He contemplated for a moment just leaving the person there, after all he wasn't expecting anyone from work, and all the people he knew well enough to even think of calling friends were all out of town. Just when he was about to turn back to the couch and the comforts of Netflix the pounding came again, this time louder and a voice came with the insistent knocking this time; a voice that he knew.

"Michael? Are you in there? Please man open up." the voice whispered, voice cracking and god Michael could practically see the tears now.  
Sighing he opened the door and was greeted with the same pale complexion, mismatched eyes, and the tuft of white hair of someone he once called a friend.  
"Michael? Thank god, I really need your help”

Michael stared at the man sitting across from him on the sofa, it had taken a good 10 minutes of begging, empty promises, and threats for Michael to let him in. Axel fidgeted in his seat at Michael's heavy gaze cowering in the blanket Michael had forced him into lecturing him about not wearing a jacket in the middle of a rainstorm. The murmuring voices of the TV the only thing keeping the room from being dead silent. Now that Michael got a good look he realized Axel still looked exactly like he did back when he was 18, same hair, same eyes, and same complexion. The only thing that really changed was the fact that his face was not smiling, which is really strange for him; the Axel he knew always had a smile, or at least a teasing smirk. This Axel was jumpy, his eyes kept darting around the room, biting his lips and murmuring to himself, each phrase getting more and more concerning.

"So how are yo-" Michael attempted to say  
"Shut up Michael I have no time for small talk." Axel snapped, the first time he spoke to him since arriving.  
“Well fine then,” Michael spat, angry that after six years of not showing his face Axel cant even try to be polite, “Why are you here? And why now?”  
Axel paused for a moment, his face held a flash of panic, but as soon as it was there Axel was schooling his face back to the, what Michael has officially dubbed his not-Axel-face, bland and not revealing anything.

“I need to stay here, only a week. Then I’ll be out of your hair, and you can forget all about me” He said, as he lowered his head determination leaving him replaced with exhaustion.

Michael’s eyes narrowed "Oh really, and what if I don’t want to forget you?"  
Axel’s head snapped up, wide awake “You HAVE to forget. After this you and I will never see eachother again. Got it?” his voice harsh, daring Michael to challenge him. And who was Michael to turn down a challenge.

“Oh, And why is that?” He cooed, amusement clear in his voice, “Got a secret ya dont want me knowing? C’mon I thought we were palls.”  
“You can't trick me into telling you anything. I don't care if we were friends once. Hell you could’ve been my brother and I still wouldn’t have been able to tell you HALF the stuff I’ve gone through the past six years!” Axel screamed himself hoarse and then screamed some more, raving about how unfair it was he had to go through it all alone for all those years, but still never telling Michael exactly what it was that was so hard to bear that he reacted like this.  
After what felt like hours-which was really only 30 minutes-Axel finally paused his rant, chest heaving, attempting to get the breath he lost back. When he was still quiet after a few moments Michael decided it was safe to speak again. 

“You know I would’ve helped had you told me what was going on, you know that right? The fact you had no help is not my fault, it was you who didn't tell me what was going on! It was you who shut me out! It was you who left me all alone in this godforsaken city to fend for myself while you did who knows what somewhere over the rainbow of abandonment!” His voice stated to waver and break, ‘spite breaking to sorrow “ You promised we would always look out for each other! Then you left!”  
Sniffles turned to cries, and cries turned to sobs until Michael was practically bawling his eyes in front of someone who probably hated him. He felt something wrap around his waist, that something was Axel. He was also crying, less than Michael but crying nonetheless. Maybe his Axel was in there after all. He carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller male-making sure he didn't startle Axel-and buried his face in his shoulder and allowed himself to cry. He cried, and cried, and cried till he felt like he couldn’t anymore. And when his tears finally ran dry he allowed himself to sleep, content and hopeful that when he awoke it wouldn't have been a dream and Axel would still be there.

Luckily when he awoke he found himself on the couch, Axel laying on his chest with a blanket wrapped around them both, encasing them in warmth and comfort. Michael looked down and smiled at the face of his friend, panic and worry washed off leaving a sleepy smile as he nessled himself deeper into the blanket. The clock read 3:00, sighing knowing he had the graveyard shift tomorrow Michael allowed himself to succumb to the tempting song of sleep.

When he woke again Axel was nowhere to be seen. Panic flooded his system.  
“Axel!” Michael called, praying to whatever gods were on duty that he hadn't left.  
Thankfully whoever was up there was feeling oh so gracious because he heard a soft voice coming from his room “Over here Mich.” Axel called, voice barely audible.  
Michael rushed to his room and was greeted by the sight of Axel sitting on his bed holding something to his chest. Noticing the item Michaels face adopted a fond smile.  
“You remember how big that fish was? If i remember correctly you said, and I quote ‘We could eaten dis fo ears’ “ 

Blush crept up Axels face “I was five and was still learning english, get off my back.” he snapped red in the face. Michael laughed, a rich sound that filled the room, “It's fine Axe! I remember I thought the earth was only as big as Saint Paul, remember how stupid I looked when I found out there was not only other citys, but also whole other continents!”

Axel was openly laughing, the red calming down to a rosy pink, “Yea you wouldn’t stop staring at travel guides yelling about how the world was ‘too big’ every other minute.”  
Now it was Michael’s turn to blush and hide his face. Once he noticed thought Axel pried his hands away from his face, “Hey no you got to see me blush, it's not fair if I don't get to see you.”  
They were content on forgetting all about their adult responsibilities for a while giggling like they were back in kindergarten.

It had been a few weeks since Axel showed up, and Michael-after a vaguely threatening call from his boss-went back to work, while Axel-in an attempt to ‘pay his rent’-would clean the house and have dinner ready for them both. 

All in all things were fairly normal, every now and then Michael would bring over his kinda-friends and they would enjoy some pasta-courtesy of Axel-while talking about news or politics. Now usually their conversation would steer clear of dark topics or crimes in the area, but nope Tori-being the drama queen she was-couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“Do you all know Millie Dips?” was the first sign the conversation was about to take a turn. After several shakes of the head she continued, “Ya know, Strawberry blonde with blue eyes, looks like she had too much Botox?” Laughter followed her statement, and a few people nodded their heads in recognition, Toki-Tori’s brother who works as a supervisor at Michael’s job-grumbled something about late paperwork. Everyone seemed to know her except Michael and Axel, but Micheal saw a glint of recognition in Axel's eye.

“Michael, Axel you guys should recognize the name, she went to your school; I saw the graduation picture on her desk. You both were in it.” Huh? She went to our school? Michael wracked his memory trying to think of any instance they may have run into another, oh! 

“Oh yea, the one who kept taking my notes and hiding my bag. What about her”  
“Well,” Tori said, leaning forward and held her hand like a 5-year old about to reveal a big secret, “She was found in an alleyway dead with all her teeth ripped out.”  
There was a pause as Tori’s words sunk in, then came the madness. Yells of panic and horror from the people who knew her drowned out the voices asking how Tori knew.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Michael checked his alarm, a-visibly forced-smile carved itself onto his face “Oh shoot! It’s already that time? Sorry guys I have an early shift tomorrow, don't worry you all can gossip like little girls-looking at you Toki-on the way home or just wait until we get to work, see y'all tomorrow.” Laughing at Toki’s expense everyone filed out, thanking Michael and Axel for the meal.  
After pushing a red Toki and Tori-who was cackling like a madwoman-out the door Michael’s face returned to normal, and he made his way back to his room to shower. Not even noticing the horrified look on Axel’s face.

Michael had to leave early the next day, he thought that Axel would watch tv, read a book, or-if he was really bored-do some chores. He definitely did not expect to come home to this.

There was a patch of red on the once sparkling floor of the kitchen. “Its blood” a voice in the back of his head whispered, panicked thoughts flooded his head as he ran around his house searching for Axel.  
Not in the bathroom. 

Not in the Bedroom. 

Not it the closet. 

Not in the attic. Where is he???

Standing in front of the door to the basement Michael prayed to whatever gods where out there that he was ok, before opening the door and stepping onto the stairs, one after another, the dulled sound of dress shoes meeting wood and the beating of his heart the only sounds he heard. 

He couldn’t breath, he felt like he was drowning. Each breath growing harder and harder to take.  
“Please be here, Please be here, Please be here” He repeated to himself over, and over and over “Please be he-”

His chanting stopped when he saw it, red and lots of it. The body thankfully, was not Axel’s. Michael did recognize it though, Peter Mandarins. He had gone to his high-school, smartest on the football team; which is kinda like being the tallest dwarf.

So no, Michael was not gonna miss the guy, just slightly jealous he hadn’t been the one who did it. He turned to the only other-alive-person in the room.  
“So what ya gonna do now?” Axel stared at him, shock displayed across his face

“You-your not even SLIGHTLY freaked out?!?!” He sputtered “You realize I KILLED someone, RIGHT!?!” Panic filled his eyes as Michael's zeroed in on him “Y-your not gonna tell anyone, right?”

Michael watched as Axel begged and cried about not wanting to go to jail, before laughing, “Oh Axel, I wouldn't do that.” Axel sniffled and attempted to wipe away the tears as Michael pulled him into his arms. “that would be very hypocritical of me.”  
Axel turned to face him, “What do yo-” his voice was cut off by Michael’s lips against his own. 

“Now, whats next.”


End file.
